Generally, the test for an electrical system which includes one or more chips is comprised of the hardware and software tests. The hardware test involves testing of hardware connectivity, interface protocol, signal integrity, Electro Magnetic Compatibility (EMC)/Electron-Magnetic Interference (EMI) etc. The software test involves testing of functionality of the system.
It is desired that the hardware test can be conducted as early as possible such that the software can run on a reliable hardware upon being installed or loaded into the electrical system. However, in order to run the test signal through the interface of the electrical system according to the conventional test techniques, certain software functions, such as the function of booting up the system and driver for chip(s) of the system, have to be prepared in the system and some software tests, such as the driver test, have to be done. As relying on the software of the system to a large extent, the hardware test can not be conducted at an earlier period of development of the system and can not be conducted in case of any question in the software.